


Shadows Of The Moon

by ScorpioDemon



Category: Mythology
Genre: Creation Myth, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Mythology, Other, Puppeteer, Puppets, Secret Relationship, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioDemon/pseuds/ScorpioDemon





	1. Chapter 1

I look at the clock beside my bed. 12:00 _great._ I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling, listening to the rhythmic pattern of the falling rain. Uncomfortable, I move around a little in the blank gray sheets. _It's too hot in her_ e. I touch my fingers to my forehead. It was coated in sweat. Sitting up in my bed, I throw on a pair of dark blue shorts and a thin black jacket. Making sure not to make a lot of noise, I step out into the chilly night air and take a deep breath. It feels great. I step down off of the porch and start my way down the street in the middle of the road. Stones poked at my bare feet but I didn't care. Houses line the sides of thenstreet, illuminated by the tall street lamps and coating the road in a dull orange glow. Despite rain falling swiftly, I still felt really hot and unzipped my jacket, letting the cold water touch my bare chest. Soon I'm near the entrance to the woods as houses have turned into just trees and leaves open a clear path to a trail many people have passed. Without hesitating, I step through, smiling at the soft damp dirt on my feet instead of gravel and...whatever the road is made out of. Making sure to avoid thorns, I enter the darkness adjusting to it quickly. Down the steep hill, I make my way over the log bridge at the bottom as if I were in broad daylight and jump from root to root across the trail as if they weren't slippery. I stop in the middle of the trail to peer through the trees at the cloud covered full moon. A wave of heat swarmed over my body and I took off my jacket, draping it over a nearby branch. Looking up at the moon again, I wipe the rain drops off my face only for them to be replaced. The clouds over the moon slowly drift off, giving way to a bright sphere, and I feel an impact in the middle of my spine. My body felt like fire. I look around me but no one was there. I didn't understand what was happening to me, but my body refused to make a sound. Another sharp impact to the back of my knees that make me fall. I finally groan at the pain and heat searing through my body. The pain and heat stop suddenly. The moon is covered once more with rain clouds. Wearily, I stand up, I feel awkward as I do. The cold air catches up with me and I shiver, hair brushing onto my face. I brush it off only to wince as I stab myself with my nail sharply. _Wait...that can't be right. I clipped them yesterday._ And I still felt hair on my face and in my eye. It was wet and sticking to my face, making me shiver again. I look down at the ground, ignoring the feeling of hair. I notice my legs and scream, only it didn't sound like a scream. It sounded like a yelp mixed with the growl of an angry bear. My legs were completely covered with fur and bent in such a weird way that it was more comfortable to lean over. And my hands! Sharp claws curved at the ends of them that dug into the muddy ground and the hair that covered it was spiking in all directions. It was then I realized the small snout that had grown from my face, like a small hill grown from the center. Whiskers prick out from near my...black dog-like nose. It felt like something new was coarsing through my veins. Something with instinctual energy. My thoughts were far from understandable as it was a mix of mine and something else's. It was like a second voice of pure animal instinct, but it made me stand. Despite the weird way my legs were bent, I stand on large back paws almost gracefully. My head pulls back to let loose a loud echoing howl, releasing energy built up inside my chest from the transformation. Head swimming with panic and confusion, I run from it, only to find myself chasing shadows of leaves until there it was: the shining river of the end trail. Sparkling in the moonlight, the river looked enchanted. Without a second thought, I lean over to witness what I was running from and what I had become. Yellow eyes peer back at me from the glittery reflection, showing the same panic that I felt.


	2. The Music

I get on the public bus quickly. I almost missed it. As I sit down I instantly regret getting on. My senses amplify and I can hear everything. Smell everything too, I wrinkle my nose at the stench coming from the bus. I grab a newspaper and try to ignore all the sounds ringing in my ear and the horrible stench. Fine print is read as if it wasn't small and I'm surprised how one night as a werewolf can already make every sense strong. What happens when I'm an adult and get stronger? I shake my head at a high pitched noise. A dog whistle. An old lady on the bus is calling for her dog. By the smell of her a beagle, its on the other side of me cowering underneath the bench while staring at me. I rub my ears one last time before putting the newspaper down, getting up, grabbing it, and handing it to the old lady. She hugs it and thanks me with a smile. The beagle gives me one last look before the old lady took it away. I sit down again. New sounds ring into my ears and I growl quietly. No one seemed to notice. Good. Then a nice sound.....its a girl. She's singing along to a music player. Its one of my favorite songs, Animal by Maroon 5 (I know, I know shut up), and her voice is so beautiful. I hum the tune with her until I realize the sound is close...like really close. I put the newspaper down and look around me. Beside the bench next to me is a row of blue cushioned seats. 2 seats down from the row opposite my side. Standing up, I make my way through people, listening closely. She must be singing quietly especially if she's on a bus but I can hear her as if I were right next to her..and now I was. She didn't notice me as I sit next to her, burying my face in a magazine that's on the back of the seat in front of me. I cast her glances though. She has long wavy brown hair that spills out of her hood which is a navy green along with the rest of her hoodie. Her brown eyes stare out the window as rain drops splatter across it. I smile, wondering what her life is like and as I drift into thought I start to quietly sing the song with her. Startled, she looks at me. Confidently, I give her a smile which I suppose reassures her that I wasn't making fun of her singing, as she relaxes and smiles back. Freckles dot across her cheeks. I ask for her name.   
"Andre" I hold my hand out to shake hands with her and she hesitates before politely taking it. I tell her my name in the exchange. Before I could ask anymore questions, she stands up. Its her stop. I hope to see her again.


	3. The Maestro

I blink. _Wait....how did I do that?_ I blink again. Bewilderment causes me to blink three more times. I smile. Its not porcelain glass making me smile anymore. I show teeth...beautiful teeth. It takes some effort but I move my arms away from their position. I stare at my hands, pale white. My fingers move. I attempt to move my feet but only my knees budge. I crouch to look at my feet. Blue ballerina slippers were painted on but now are silky soft against my feet. I feel the strings with my fingers... _I feel them..._ Connected to the bottom are small pillars. Tiny screws hold me in place with them. I start to unscrew them with my smallest finger. Once they were all out I stumble forward and feel the dread of fear as I look at the hardwood floor. I'm saved by the large glass box. My face slams into it first and for a second I think I'm cracked but after feeling my face I sigh with relief. I move my feet to get used to them and stand back up. Pressing my fingers against the glass, I wonder how strong it is and if I can break it. _Beats staying in this box forever,_ I think. I've thought a lot. I slam a fist into the glass and cracks spiral out word's from the impact, shattering the clear wall. I step carefully out and onto the floor. Outside is dark. The moonlight gleams through a window and washes over me. Patterns fill the walls from the reflection. A person lays on a bed underneath the window. Their facing me but doesn't see me. A breeze trickles in through the window, rippling the pulled back curtains. I walk over to the bed and look at the person, bundled up so tight in their blankets. With stealth, I slip out the window onto cold grass. I close the window and the curtains still. The stars shine bright against the dark blue twilight sky. Leaves from the trees surrounding whistle and rustle. I walk carefully through them, stopping at any sign of danger lurking. A river stood in my way of a rough 12 feet long. I sit on the rocky bank and listen to the new songs that nature provided. The moon calls my name and I look up. He's smiling. I'm smiling. A twig crunches a little ways away and I stop smiling, afraid now. Growling, a large hairy, monstrous beast comes into view. It looks at me and then the moon. It sits beside me and howls its own song. I hum a rythem of my own, wondering if its the thousandth time I've done that. I wonder if it thinks I'm a ghost, for I did not run away and I'm very pale and glowy in this light. It does not touch me. I wonder, is it blind or simply mislead.


End file.
